Nicktoons (film)
Nicktoons is an animated action-adventure fantasy comedy crossover film produced by Paramount Animation and co-produced by Nickelodeon Movies. It is distributed by Paramount Pictures and is the second theatrical Nicktoon crossover film behind Rugrats Go Wild!. Based on various Nickelodeon cartoons, the plot involves various heroes from different Nickelodeon worlds coming together in a mission to save their multiverse from a very dangerous threat unlike anything they've ever dealt with. The film features the voices of Andy Berman, Tom Kenny, Tara Strong, Daran Norris, Susanne Blakeslee, David Kaufman, Grey Griffin, Janice Kawaye, Debi Derryberry, Richard Steven Horvitz, and Cameron Diaz. Synopsis When Zim of the planet Irk successfully transforms the entire Nicktoon multiverse into one big planet, the result is an extremely chaotic sight. It has caused a lot of confusion for everyone, whether they're humans, animals, monsters, robots, or pretty much anything in between. He also constructs an army of robots to help him take over the planet. Dib Membrane, Zim's mortal nemesis, plans to restore order to the multiverse. He runs into fellow genius Jimmy Neutron and they work together to assemble a team of heroes who have dealt with world-threatening situations. Along the way, they meet Danny Phantom, Jenny Wakeman, Timmy Turner, and SpongeBob SquarePants. As bad as things are, they get much worse when the Nicktoon planet is noticed by an overlord who plans to wipe out everyone on it. What follows is an adventure filled with action, danger, and a whole lot of randomness. Will everyone somehow be able to co-exist long enough to repair their universes and save each other from complete annihilation? Cast Voice Cast * Cameron Diaz as female antagonist * Richard Steven Horvitz as Zim and Daggett * Rikki Simons as GIR * Andy Berman as Dib Membrane * Melissa Fahn as Gaz Membrane * Debi Derryberry as Jimmy Neutron * David Kaufman as Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom * Tara Strong as Timmy Turner * Daran Norris as Cosmo * Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda * Tom Kenny as SpongeBob SquarePants and Dog * Janice Kawaye as Jenny Wakeman/XJ-9 * Alanna Ubach as Manny Rivera/El Tigre * John Kricfalusi as Ren Hoek * Billy West as Stimpy J. Cat and Doug Funnie * Jim Cummings as Cat * Carlos Alazraqui as Rocko the Wallaby * Mason Vale Cotton as Arnold * Lacey Chabert as Eliza Thornberry * Tom Kane as Darwin Thornberry * E.G. Daily as Tommy Pickles * Cheryl Chase as Angelica Pickles * Charlie Adler as Ickis * Jerry Trainor as Dudley Puppy * Grey Griffin as Sam Manson and Kitty Katswell * Rickey D'Shon Collins as Tucker Foley * Colleen Villard as Jazz Fenton * Jason Marsden as Dash Baxter * TBA as Otto Rocket * TBA as Ginger Foutley * Natalie Palamides‎ as Rudy Tabootie * Candi Milo as Snap * Hynden Walch as Penny Sanchez * Nick Bakay as Norbert * Grant Palmer as Lincoln Loud * Max Charles as Harvey Beaks * Angelina Wahler as Fee * Tom Robinson as Foo * TBA as June * TBA as Henry * TBA as Avatar Aang * Hal Sparks as Tak * Amy Poehler as Bessie Higgenbottom * Rob Paulsen as Gordon Quid * Kevin McDonald as Waffle and Almighty Tallest Purple * Wayne Knight as Mr. Blik * Amy Winfrey as Charlotte * Aglala Mortcheva as Vendetta * Wally Wingert as Almighty Tallest Red Live Action Cast * Kenan Thompson as Dexter Reed * Kel Mitchell as Ed Trivia * The film is mostly based on various Nicktoons video games, including the 2005 video game Nicktoons Unite!. It also takes some inspiration from The Avengers ''and ''Justice League: War. * The creators thought a lot about the plot of the film before giving it a fantasy element. * There is a mid-credits scene where the heroes and heroines from the Nicktoon multiverse celebrate their victory by going to the live-action Kenan & Kel universe and visiting Good Burger and song We're All Dudes immediately starts playing during the credits. * Many Nicktoon characters make appearances throughout the film, whether they loved or hated. The writers said they didn't want to play favourites. They also wanted to throw characters from as many shows as possible. * The writers considered making Zim the main antagonist of the film before ultimately creating a new character. * The main antagonist resembles her voice actress, Cameron Diaz. * Nickelodeon got permission from Disney for the use of Doug in the film. Jim Jenkins stated that since Doug was the first Nicktoon, "it just wouldn't be the same without him". * Jhonen Vasquez, Stephen Hillenberg, Butch Hartman, and other creators worked on the film. * The DVD release includes a reel of bloopers, out takes, and behind-the-scenes footage. It is treated as a traditional Kenan & Kel episode and shows the Nicktoons hanging out at the Nicktoons Animation Studio. * Commentary by various Nicktoons is also available on the DVD release. Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Movies Category:Films with live action and animation Category:Crossover films Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy films Category:Nicktoons Category:Movies Based on Shows Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:Films based on cartoons Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Paramount Animation films Category:Fantasy Category:Animation Category:Animated Films Category:Cartoon and Live-action films Category:PG-Rated films Category:Crossovers Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy-Adventure films